


Kong's Row

by CookedCyclops (CannedCyclops)



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Other, accidental murder, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedCyclops/pseuds/CookedCyclops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought this Kong was a criminal, Not even himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kong's Row

**Author's Note:**

> By request, Probably the worst thing i'll ever write. super short.

It was a bright and sunny day in the mushroom kingdom, and Donkey Kong had just received a new coconut gun. The beautiful mahogany weapon filled his hands perfectly, and was capable of firing in spurts. He had to show everyone. He ran throughout the kingdom, showing off his fantastic gun, until finally arriving at Peach's Castle, coconut gun tucked under his arm.

"Oo!" the ape grunted, holding out the fine wooden gun for the princess and plumber to admire, Peach reached out to delicately touch the barrel of the masterfully crafted gun.  
Suddenly, he heard a scream, and felt his finger clutching the trigger. There was blood on his hands. DK was in such shock that he didn't even realize he was being handcuffed.

The Kong sat in his cell, covering his face.   
He had been sentenced to death.   
He never wanted this to happen.  
The ape's blind pride had ruined him, he never got a chance to say goodbye to Diddy, Candy, Funky or even Cranky. And soon, his life would be over.

So long, Donkey Kong....

**Author's Note:**

> i spent absolutely no time on this. 20 minutes tops. Please criticize me harshly ;)


End file.
